Long Months to Come
by The Alternative Source
Summary: The best secrets are told on Christmas. Rose/Human Doctor. Christmas Cheer!


**Long Months to Come**

**By The Alternative Source**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Authors Note: Sitting here watching the Doctor Who special and eating mince pies. Plus I just finished watching Hana Yori Dango. Notice the EASTER EGG!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Christmas cheer of course.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Fiddling with her hands she peered around the corner at him. He was meddling around with lights and covered in a festive jumper that had Christmas trees dancing on it. Taking a step forward she paused.

'I can do this.'

It had been four years since they had been given this wonderful opportunity. A chance to grow old together. And they had taken it. In the four years since they had come together they had fallen in love all over again. Now they worked together, lived together, and were married. They were happy.

But she wasn't sure how to tell him of the news she had. They had dreamed off this for so long and had been afraid that it would never happen. Gathering her courage she walked up to him and cleared her throat.

The Doctor turned and gave her a beaming smile, "Eggnog?"

Rose smiled and sat down next to him. Handing him over his mug she spoke, "With a little bit of cinnamon."

"Just like I like it," he slurped up some of the eggnog and groaned as the taste hit him.

Rose nodded, "Just like you like it love."

Placing his eggnog down on the coffee table he began to fiddle with the lights once again. Rose sighed and grabbed some of the ends of the lights. He was practically tangled in the lights and didn't even seem to notice in his quest to get them all to turn on.

"Doctor, there's no other person more important than me, right?"

The Doctor peered up at her in confusion, "Huh? Of course not. Why do you ask?"

Rose ignored his question and without looking at him inquired again, "For now and forever? No matter what happens?"

The Doctor put down the lights and nudged Rose's chin up. Their eyes met and he gave her a chaste kiss, "When we got married, I made an absolute vow that I don't intend to ever take back. So no. No matter what you will always be the most important person in my life."

Rose took a chance and with a small grin she continued, "But I might become second soon."

"Huh?"

Her grin turned into a smile, "Well..you might become the second most important person to me soon."

"What are you saying?" his brow furrowed.

Rose touched the sides of his face and saw that his eyes were clouded in confusion at her bemused expression and confusing words, "I just hope when he grows up he'll be just like you. And it's ok if he has your wide mane of hair."

He placed his hands on hers and leaned in. Raising an eyebrow he said, "You mean...?"

Taking his hands she placed them on her stomach, "Our dream...it's come true."

He stiffened and his mouth opened in shock. His eyes went from her belly to her eyes repeatedly, "Really?"

Rose nodded as a couple tears slipped down her cheeks in happiness. He leaned forward instantly and smothered her with kisses and shouts of joy.

"This is unbelievable Rose. A little you and I running around. Two legs. Two arms. Two eyes. My hair. Your smile. A little baby," the Doctor said in a rapid pace as he held her close. Rose held him and laughed. His excitement filled her with never-ending joy, "There's only one person in this world for me and it's you. I'll just have to make a little space so both of you can fit in there."

He held her tighter and she groaned, "A little tight there."

He pulled back all of a sudden and sat her down. "You're right. Not too tight. And we've got to keep you warm and fed," he handed her back her mug and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Doctor?"

"And we need to set up appointments and get you some vitamins. Wait here," he said as he ignored her. Kissing her he sprang to his feet and ran to the bedroom.

Chuckling, Rose pulled the blanket off and sipped her eggnog. He had taken the news fantastically. They were going to be a true family now. It would be the Doctor and his Rose plus one.

Hearing something crash in the next room Rose sprang up and went to investigate. 'This was going to be a long nine months.'

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: Just a little Christmas cheer for you guys while I work on the Girl Who Waited. Hope you are all well. And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**Send me a little Christmas cheer with REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS and REVIEWS!**


End file.
